The present invention relates to coaxial cable connectors and relates more particularly to a T-type coaxial cable adapter for connecting a branch coaxial cable from a computer terminal or peripheral equipment to the main coaxial cable in a computer network system.
In a computer system or computer network system, several terminals and other peripheral equipment may be simultaneously connected to a central processing unit for on-line operation. For signal transmission from a central processing unit to several terminals and other peripheral equipment through coaxial cables, a parallel-series signal converter is required to attach to the parallel signal output end and a series-parallel signal converter is required to attach to the parallel signal input end of each computer terminal or peripheral equipment. Therefore, a T-type coaxial cable connector is commonly used for connecting the main coaxial cable from a central processing unit to the branch coaxial cable to a computer terminal or peripheral equipment. The main disadvantage of the known structure of T-type coaxial cable connector is that the parallel signal from a computer system may be interfered easily by outside noises to affect signal transmission quality. Further, this T-type coaxial cable connector is generally incorporated in a series-parallel signal converter and therefore, it is not suitable for connecting a computer terminal to a main processing unit at far distance. If to connect a branch coaxial cable from a computer terminal or peripheral equipment to the main coaxial cable from a central processing unit by a conventional T-type coaxial cable connector, the main coaxial cable must be cut off and then attached with two BNC connectors so that a T-type coaxial cable connector can be attached to the main coaxial cable. This procedure is complicated to achieve and increase installation cost. Further, cutting off the main coaxial cable from a central processing unit may cause signal transmission loss.